<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orc-anage by The_Horned_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549766">Orc-anage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horned_Writer/pseuds/The_Horned_Writer'>The_Horned_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rewards of the Innocent [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Death, Blood Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gang Rape, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Scent Kink, Smegma, Sweat, Teenagers, Toddlers, Underage Rape/Non-con, musk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horned_Writer/pseuds/The_Horned_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Orcs rarely travel alone, so when this tribe of orcs decide they need some relief and a wooded house seems to have what they desire, they decided to attack and take they're rewards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Human/Orc, Original Elf Character(s)/Original Orc Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rewards of the Innocent [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Orc-anage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bor'uck will work?”</p><p>A wooden house sat below, woods all around, a brick fence protecting the house. Closest human camp was a far run. No stupid human would stop us.</p><p>“Yes Crund, we want more tight holes, they have more tight holes.”</p><p>The other orc grunted and groped his crotch. His bulge was starting to strain his filthy loincloth.</p><p>“Chief, this safe? Won’t human attack?”</p><p>Smirking I turned and pat Traple on the back.</p><p>“Human avoid, they hate house, all small kids, yelling, screaming, leave to grow up. Only inside care.”</p><p>Traple was larger, darker orc, he wore leather loin cloth and armbands with metal spikes. I found Traple after a raid on small town, he had big cock, ripped puny elf girl. Memory is strong, the screams were annoying so I put my cock in her mouth, was much quieter. Traple grunted and nodded at me.</p><p>“Girl loud, thanks for help.”</p><p>Girl choked on my cock. I pulled back, thrusting in deep, blocking screaming and gag.</p><p>“I prefer boy but girl has good mouth.”</p><p>Traple chuckled, his thrust shook her. Matching his force, we knocked the girl back and forth for a bit. The dark green orc groaned, slapping elf’s ass. Little elf weakly push one more time at my crotch before falling limp. Grunting I release my seed into the elf too.</p><p>Pulling back my seed ran from her mouth as she fell limply to the ground, ass hanging from Traple’s cock. The larger orc chuckled before pushing her off him, his seed leaked from the girl’s pussy. Cum dripped from his cock as he stepped forward. Raising his hand.</p><p>“Me, Traple, who are you?”</p><p>Taking the orc’s hand I shook it. Grinning at his still leaking cock.</p><p>“Bor'uck, wanderer with another orc, Crund. We pillage and look for tight holes. Wanna join?”</p><p>Traple’s cock throbbed and jerked. Chuckling I slammed a hand to his back and groped his cock.</p><p>“Come! I have stories to tell.”</p><p>The larger orc picked up his loin cloth and we left. After that he and Crund decided I be chief. Memory gave way to the group of orcs around me, back on the hill above the house. A smaller, skinnier orc, with blue green skin looked up from where he leaned against a tree. He wore a wolf hide belt,  furred vest and pants, a wolf pup tail peaked out from behind him. He stopped sharpening his two blades. An evil glint filled his eyes.</p><p>“Sounds fun, kill bigger human?”</p><p>That orc is I’rale. He joined tribe after I found him when scouting. He was in a cave, balls deep in a wolf pup. The rest of the pack lay dead around him. Slain by his blades. </p><p>The orc pulled his cock out, picking pup up by it’s tail. Cum dripped as the pup whimpered. </p><p>“Need place? I’m done, you stay here, it safe.”</p><p>When I didn’t answer the other orc stood up and walked over, my cock throbbed. The skinnier orc grinned as he came closer.</p><p>“Do you want turn? It squirms nice, and whimpers a lot.”</p><p>Grunting I removed my loincloth and took the pup. I’rale kept grinning at my tool.  The pup wiggled in my hand. Kneeling I placed the pup on the ground, holding it in place. Ignoring whines I thrust in. The pup yelped. I’rale came around to see, stroking his long cock.</p><p>The tight heat covered my cock. The whines were music, I fucked pup harder for more, cum from the orc leaking around me. Opening eyes I found I’rale jerking hard. I should thank him.</p><p>“Boy... come closer.”</p><p>The skinnier orc was startled but did as I said. Using my free hand I pulled his hips forward. Opening my mouth I took his cock in and sucked. Cum, sweat, blood, wolf, not bad taste. The orc moaned above me, hands gripping my hair. Moving with my thrusts I sucked his length while fucking the pup. Balls slapped the wolf’s ass as my nose tickled the orc’s pubes.</p><p>The orc above grunted and I was rewarded with his bitter cum. Gulping down my reward I kept pounding the pup, his whines weak. The orc grunted and stepped back, cock falling from my lips. The tightness on my cock finally won, cum filled the pup before squirting out around me. Grunting I leaned back, pulling the small, heaving, pup off my cock.</p><p>Looking up I held the pup to I’rale. The other orc looked confused.</p><p>“Take pup, make new water skin. You will join our tribe, you will become pup.”</p><p>The smaller orc took the wolf pup from my hands. He brought it to his mouth and licked the cum from the hole.</p><p>“As you wish chief...”</p><p>Standing up I pat the orc on the shoulder.</p><p>“Me, Bor’uck, there are two others. You will like this tribe pup.”</p><p>After that he dealt with the pup before we went to get the rest of the tribe. On the walk back I learned his name was I’rale. He was a violent, cruel orc. He believes might always wins in the end.</p><p>For this situation, I’rale wasn’t entirely wrong. Less chance for more humans meant more time to enjoy holes. Maybe take place for us? Keep holes, easy to defend. Real good idea.</p><p>“Kill if fight, keep as slaves if not.”</p><p>I’rale nodded and grinned, sharpening his blades once more.</p><p>“Crund, Traple, take back, I’rale, me take front. Time for holes.”</p><p>Crund and Traple nodded before running off to the side. Patting I’rale on the back, he followed my lead as I charged down the hill. As we neared the fence we began crouching. Cover was needed for surprise attack.</p><p>As we came closer to the doorway, I heard the rear door slam open, with some screams. Our cue, I’rale and I charged through the gate toward the front door. A woman in a brown dress ran out with a sword, I ran her through with mine. Yanking out I moved passed and into the building. </p><p>A hall stretched back toward the rear of the house, a stairway built onto the right side lead up to the second floor. I’rale ran off into the parlor on our left as I moved into a dining room on the right side of the house. As I moved I kept a watchful eye on the area beneath the table.</p><p>Reaching the end of the room I opened a door. Inside I found Crund groping himself through his loincloth in the middle of the room, it seemed to be the kitchen. Smirking I sheathed my sword and pat him on the back.</p><p>“Bor’uck, exit safe, Traple checking for anyone else.”</p><p>I’rale entered through a door on the other side, throwing a teen boy at my feet. His blonde hair covered in soot.</p><p>“This one tried to hide up chimney, can I show him what we do to cowards?”</p><p>Crund was panting from where he stood. Eager orc, he would get his rewards soon enough. Nodding, I’rale grinned before lunging at the teen with his blades. They slammed into the wood on either side of the boy’s head. Looking down at the boy’s ratty gray pants, I nudged Crund, pointing at the wet spread near the boys crotch. Crund squeezed himself and groaned.</p><p>Looking back I watched my pup flip the boy over. I’rale pulled the soiled pants down revealing the boy’s bronze like skin. Sad his ass was so flat. The skinnier orc grazed his right hand over the rump as his left undid his furred pants.</p><p>As he pulled his cock out he stroked it. Keeping the other hand busy he slapped the boy’s rear. The boy cried out and went to turn and escape. I’rale lashed out, slamming his arm hard into the boy’s back. The boy’s head slammed into the floor.</p><p>I’rale wasted no time and pressing his dry cock to the teens hole. Soon as he was lined up he pushed harder, slowly piercing the teen's hole. The boy’s face screwed up in pain, his first scream was silent,  eyes bulging from the pain and shock. My pup pulled back showing us his length, Crund and I were able to see in full glory the bloody streaks his violent entry had created.</p><p>“Chief! Come here!” </p><p>Savoring another orc’s brutal fucking before taking a turn yourself was our way, but as chief other duties took precedent. Turning away from I’rale’s conquest I pat Crund on the shoulder and left the room. Following the voice of Traple I exited into the hallway. He seemed to be standing at a closet under the stairs, the door wide open.</p><p>“What is it Traple?”</p><p>The large orc in question was pointing his sword at the closet. Moving closer I looked inside to see what he was pointing at. A teen balls deep in a baby was not even close to what I expected. Even in fear the boy kept thrusting shallowly into the small bundle on his crotch.</p><p>“Ha! Boy knows how to be an orc! Eh Traple?”</p><p>I nudged the orc, he slowly dropped and sheathed his sword. The boy in front of us started thrusting harder. Looking again I realized the reason we heard little was because the boys mouth was filled with the teens underwear. Devious and resourceful, could be useful.</p><p>“So what do boy say? Do you want to enjoy rewards? Taking weaker beings, showing them what strength is truly like. Join my tribe, pledge to me, your chief.”</p><p>The teen gulped and thrust the baby down all the way. It screamed loudly into the underwear, unable to be muted because of the intense pain it felt.</p><p>“Can I sir? I just want to fuck the other, weaker, boys all the time, can I really do that?”</p><p>Grinning I nodded, and Traple chuckled at the boys desires.</p><p>“Then I pledge myself to... to you chief, to you and to your tribe.”</p><p>I felt the orc next to me grope and adjust himself, perfect. Slapping him on the back, I reached around and grasped his shoulder. Looking toward the boy I grinned.</p><p>“As chief, I demand you serve Traple. Make him cum, help him rape many boys. Welcome to the tribe.”</p><p>The boy nodded and moved out of the closet, baby dangling from his hard cock. Traple groaned as the boy kissed his loincloth covered member. Turning I grab Traple’s arm. The larger orc looked at me, slightly scared.</p><p>“Bring him to me before you bed for the night. Alive.”</p><p>The large orc grinned and nodded. Letting go I looked down one last time and seen Traple’s loincloth fall, and the boy kissing the tip of the orcs hard cock. Back down the hall, I could hear the teen crying as I’rale fucked him in the kitchen. A groan from Crund told me all I needed to know.<br/>
Moving back toward the kitchen I listened, after some quiet licks the boy gagged on Traple’s cock. A human teen could help the clan with getting more tight holes after we leave.</p><p>Walking back into the kitchen I found a small puddle forming under the teen, from the looks of it, I’rale had already cum a few times. Crund stood watching, lightly touching his loincloth, which was straining obscenely. </p><p>Walking around I moved toward the teens head. I’rale noticed, and without me saying anything he quickly pulled his blades out of the wood and sheathed them as he kept pounding. </p><p>Obstacle removed my bare foot pressed on the teens head. He cried out underneath trying to lift it again. Smirking I pressed down harder.</p><p>“So, traitor, there are less big humans here, where are they?”</p><p>I'rale stopped, dick half pulled back, the boy whimpered under my foot. Pressing down the boy cried out.</p><p>“Stooop!” </p><p>Snickering I raised my foot off and looked down at the boy’s teary face. He sniffled a few times before looking up at me again. His lip trembled and dirt seemed to stick to his cheek.</p><p>“They went into town, they told us to be good and left. I’m not sure where they went.”</p><p>A true coward, spitting on his face I waved for I'rale to keep fucking and turned away. Moving for the door I waved for Crund to follow. The orc whined but obeyed.</p><p>“Crund, block doors, no one in, no one escape. When done, find me, I’m finding the rest of the holes.”</p><p>The smaller orc nodded rushing to complete his task. Shaking my head I turned back to the hallway. On the right was Traple and the teen sucking on his cock, the teen himself had laid the baby on the floor and was thrusting down while bobbing down as well. Even while pleasing others he wanted the tight hole. </p><p>There were more boys when I was scouting... Where did they go… Walking down the hall leisurely I watched Crund move out of the dining room carrying a large chair. Moving closer to the right I groped Traple’s butt as I walked by. A moan was my reward from the orc and a gag from the teen. Continuing on I came to the bottom of the stairs as Crund finished putting a chair against the door.</p><p>“Good work, Crund, now come.”</p><p>The orc nodded as I moved toward the stairs. A board creaked above us, pausing, I could hear the sound of small feet running on the floor boards.</p><p>Rushing up the stairs I followed the sound. Turning right at the top I heard a door close near the end. The floor thundered beneath me as I ran, Crund hot on my heels. Finding it closed I rammed it with my shoulder, the door gave way and splinters flew. Inside various sounds of shock and fear cried out.</p><p>Striding into the room I looked over the various boys, anywhere between fresh things to ones about to become men. This would do nicely.</p><p>“Me, Chief Bor’uck, this Crund. This our new fort.”</p><p>Some of the boys cried out and cringed back. A small red haired elf spoke up quietly from where he hid next to a bed.</p><p>“But, we live here, what will happen to us? Are you going to kill us?”</p><p>Walking over I sat down on the bed he was hiding behind. Smiling I picked him up and put him on my lap. The boy was scared, especially as I pet his hair, a few other boys also seemed to hold their breaths.</p><p>“We take, no kill… not on purpose. Just… enjoy.”</p><p>The small elf shivered. Crund grinned darkly from where he stood in the doorway.</p><p>“The house is safe, take your rewards Crund.”</p><p>My second in command grinned before barreling into the run, a few various boys scattered to avoid the orc. I chuckled and paid more attention to the elf in my lap. He wiggled, seemingly scared and looked ready to bolt. Moving my hands from his arms down to his legs I held him down.</p><p>Grinning I moved to tip of his right ear, licking the point. My elf shivered in my lap. Looking up we watched Crund finally wrangle the boy to the ground. He couldn’t be more than seven or eight summers. His dark skin complemented Crund’s light green, if the orc didn’t ruin him, he might make a good toy for the orc.</p><p>Out of the corner of my eye I watched a teen readjust himself. Crund hauled the boy to the bed across from us before forcing he boys head into his crotch. The orc smashed the boys head, moving it in circles against his bulge.</p><p>“That is the smell of a man. Breathe it in little one.”</p><p>I gently trailed my fingers along the elf’s small rib cage. The boy across from us was crying into Crund’s loin cloth. The orc pressed his face forward, forcing them to be wiped off and the boys face closer to his rank cock.</p><p>“Just think little one, unlike Crund, I bathe.”</p><p>The elf shivered. My hand snaked down into his loose pants, grabbing hold of his small penis inside. The boy gasped on my lap. Across from us Crund was untying his loin cloth. As it fell away a few boys around us recoiled as the heady musk wafted away much stronger than before. This was nothing compared to when I first met the other orc. Now that his cock was free I could see how disgusting it had become.</p><p>The entire thing seemed to have a slimy film over it, and head cheese… well that boys mouth would probably taste fowl for a while. Gently I stroked the cock, smaller than my finger. Using my other hand I removed the boys pants.</p><p>“See? You’re so lucky to have me.”</p><p>The elf turned, a thumb in his mouth. I gently pulled his thumb out and kissed the boy on his lips. Using my tongue I pushed against them, surprised the boy let me in and quickly I went to town exploring his little mouth. Pulling back I found the boy was dazed. Picking him up I took his length into my mouth, sucking on it as his feet kicked lightly now.</p><p>Across from us I could hear the boy gagging on Crund. A few boys gagged and in the back corner I heard a single moan. As I continued sucking my small elf, he started wriggling more and more. The lewd wet sounds of Crund fucking the boys mouth was in opposition to my own oral attack.</p><p>The boy above me breathed heavily, I tasted a slight hint of some liquid, possibly the boys first pre-cum? Smirking I open wider and take his balls into my mouth too, swirling them around as I suck. The boys hand pushed at my head, but it was weak. Moving my right hand I kept hold lifting the boy up, moving my fingers closer to his hole.</p><p>Crund grunted across from us, the boy on his cock gagged, before starting to choke. There was a sound of slapping that followed. Pushing my finger in I sucked harder, the boy above me wiggled to escape the intrusive finger. Wiggling my dry finger I felt pleased when the tip sunk in. Smirking against the boys groin I heard a thump across from us, around the side of the small elf boy I could see the boy who’d been sucking Crund was now laying on the floor in a pool of cum. Spurts of cum covered the boy. Crund chuckled darkly outside where I could see.</p><p>“Who next?”</p><p>The orc charged at the onlooking boys and I used the commotion to push my finger up into the elf boy. Dark pleasure rippled through me as his voice screeched. No stop, push all in. Hands slapped my head as I sucked. Suddenly a boy cried out somewhere else in the room. A heavy thud told me that Crund had probably tackled another boy.</p><p>Thrusting my finger in and out of the small boys hole I finally stopped sucking. More, need more.</p><p>Yanking my finger out I leaned back, letting the elf sit on my abs. He wiped his eyes, ridding his face of tears. With one hand I brushed his hair aside, while the other reached under him into my loincloth, groping my hard cock. Looking off to the right Crund was balls deep in some youngster. Another boy was fucking the kid’s mouth while he abused the ass.</p><p>Looking back to the right I surprisingly found a teen hovering over the boy who’d passed out. He kept glancing back at Crund as he gripped his own small dick, jerking himself off. Pulling my loin cloth to the side, the teen suddenly realized I was no longer busy and looking at him. The elf hiccuped from where he sat, sniffling and wiping his eyes, oblivious to my free cock aimed at his ass.</p><p>Regaining my free hand I lifted up the elf, the teen continued masturbating himself as he watched. The elf wiggled in my grasp, he didn’t want me holding him. Lining myself up, I grinned wickedly at the teen. The elf now hovered over my pulsing rod, the teen was practically foaming at the mouth.</p><p>Slamming the little one down I felt my cock’s head dig into the little one’s hole. The teen’s cock throbbed. Pulling the elf down he let out an awful scream. Crund chuckled from where he was still fucking his latest toy. The elf kicked and waved his arms, attempting to escape, instead of giving him much mind I leaned my head back and moaned, enjoying the tight hole.</p><p>Lifting the small thing up a unique sensation touched my shaft. Opening my eyes I found the teen no longer standing. His head had disappeared below the elf. I didn’t need to look beyond that to know he was kissing and licking what of my dick was exposed. Thrusting up, the teen kissed my balls as they slapped him.</p><p>Ignoring him I attempted to go harder, give the elf something to cry about. The elf yelped with each ball slap. Grunting into the elf’s ear I felt my balls pulling up, his ass was squeezing my cock hard.</p><p>“Noooo… Stoooop”</p><p>Grunting I forced the elf down to my balls. Cumming I filled the elf with my seed. The teen below us moaned. That was good, first fuck always best.</p><p>Picking the elf up off my crotch I threw him down onto the bed we’d been sitting. Cum dripped and leaked from where he flew. Some dripped off my cock still. The little boy whimpered and cried into the mattress behind me, his pink, cummy hole gaping. The teen sat kneeling in front of me, eyes glazed in lust, a few drops of cum landed on his face. Grinning I flicked my cock at him marking him with more semen.</p><p>“Good boy, take reward, fuck toy.”</p><p>The teen nodded and jumped up scrambling onto the bed.  The teen positioned himself then thrust in like a starved man, pummeling the boys hole as rough as an orc. Each slap was brought a new rendition of cries from the elf. Patting the teens butt I stood up and surveyed the room.</p><p>Crund’s first boy was still laying on the floor, cum drying from where it had leaked out. Knocked out? Dead? Eh we find out later. Across the room Crund was pounding away at a skinny elf boy, a new boy  from the one I seen earlier used the slut’s mouth. More boys seemed to join in, jerking off, a few cried and tried to hide… We’d teach them later.</p><p>But for now, we were safe, we took house, few big humans, but... There were more boys. Where are the rest? For now I good, but time to look, find rest of house, leave Crund to take his rewards. We’d taken the house, but now we have to protect it, and then take our new toys with.</p><p>Walking to the door I looked back once more at the orgy, for now this home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you wish to see any updates on future stories or content being worked on check out my Tumblr, all posts involving project updates are public for everyone to read.<br/><a href="https://thehornedwriter.tumblr.com/">The Horned Writer</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>